Stand In The Rain
by LostCanBeFound
Summary: Whats the worst thing thats ever happen to you? Getting an F? Getting kicked out of your house by your parents? For Gabriella Montez it was losing: him. He was her life, he was her light. He was her drug. Follow Gabriella Montez, through her Senior Year.
1. First Day

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, yes I know I've been up and down lately not posting any new chapters. I've been so busy with school, but I decided that I wanted to write a new story, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update every now and then, but I'll try.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights belong to Disney and the title is from a song, "Stand in the Rain," by Superchic[k].

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's the worst thing that could ever happen to you? Getting an F on a term paper? Your parents kicking you out? Getting dumped? For Gabriella Montez, the worst thing that could ever happen to her was losing _him._ He was her life, he was her light. He was her _drug._

Gabriella Montez, that name had the West Beverly school wired. She was their icon, she was their leader. No, this isn't some typical American high school, where Gabriella Montez was a cheerleader who has all the guys on their knees and got the whole female student body wishing that they were Gabriella. It's funny; Gabriella Montez is a quirky nerd, who happens to "dress nicely." Now how come a nerd has the whole school wired? It all began on September 7th, 2008, Gabriella's senior year.

Now let me take you to that day, and let's join Gabriella into her senior year that has ups and downs and definitely a whole lot of Drama, what would Beverly Hills be without it?

It was the first day of school at West Beverly Hills, which means: summer is over. Normally, any senior or teenager would whine, going back to school was not fun. Well, for Gabriella Montez it was like a new chapter in a book. Gabriella had been in West Beverly Hills all of her High School years. She knows the school more than the back of her hand.

Gabriella wakes up around 6:30 A.M, and goes to the bathroom. She follows her normal morning routine that includes her washing her teeth, and wait...I bet you don't want to know about this? I mean, who wants to know about a girl's morning routine? Let's just move to the part where Gabriella gets into her car, her very fancy Audi S7 car, and goes to school, Shall we?

"Don't forget you have to be home by dinner Gabi!" Gabriella rolls her eyes at her mother, she always (she ain't kidding, she always,) comes home at dinner time.

"Yes, mother!" Gabriella's mom, Anita smiled.

As Gabriella gets into her house's garage, she hops into her Audi S7 and puts her bags by the seat next to her. She quickly gets out one of her favorite albums, "Superchic[k]" and puts the CD in. The song, "Stand in the Rain," is now flowing inside of Gabriella Montez's car.

Now, I bet you're wondering, "Dang, Gabi has an Audi S7?!" Yup, she does! Her mother works for an Audi company in Beverly Hills. Gabriella isn't rich, not at all. Her mother on the other hand, is well I can't lie but she is pretty much rich, I mean she is the Vice President of the company. Let's just move on to High School, I won't be chit chatting anymore, it will be all Gabriella now!

I just love the song "Stand in the Rain," it's so beautiful. It just makes you want to sing your whole heart out, kind've like how I am now. "So stand in the rain! Stand your ground..." My mind starts to drift off to the first day of Senior Year, I'm just so psyched. Just think about it, you'll be finishing high school and you'll finally get to experience life as it is.

Just as I was turning to the right, there was a boy in a black hoodie crossing the street. I immediately stopped. Wow, if I wasn't even focusing I would've totally had an accident. Wait, why am I thinking that way that's really stupid, I mean who says that? I shook my head; however the boy was still standing there looking at me. I didn't know what to do so I rolled down my window and stuck my head out.

"Um! Excuse me? Can you move out of the way? You're kind've blocking the road?" The boy seemed to have understood, hence that was nodding and walking quickly to the side walk. I began to wonder who he was. And was he going to our school because he was carrying a bag on his shoulder?

I shrugged off the thoughts and drove off to school, which brings me back to my first thoughts: I'm so psyched!

I parked into my usual spot and got out of the car. The fresh air hit my face, and I smiled, this year will be great!

As I walked down the familiar West Beverly Hills hallways, I greeted many of my class mates and teachers. I heard a familiar voice screech my name.

"GABI!!" I giggled as one of my best friends, Sharpay, charges at me.

"I missed you this summer!" Sharpay said, looking up and down at my casual clothes, "and girl you look fine!" I giggled again.

"Thanks Shar, I missed you too! How was your summer?" I asked.

We began to walk down the hallways to our lockers. Sharpay Evans was the head cheerleader at West Bev. We've been best friends ever since freshman year. It was difficult at first because her cheerleading squad had told her, "You know, you shouldn't hang out with 'unpopular' kids. It will totally ruin your image." Surprisingly Sharpay still hung out with me, she says, "I'd give up anything to just hang out with an amazing friend like you. Cheerleading is not worth it, if it means I have to lose you." Sharpay Evans was definitely the greatest friend you can ever ask for.

Speaking of the friends, my best friends Taylor and Chad just made it to school.

"Tay!! Chad!" I screamed, Taylor was my other best friend and Chad was her boyfriend, and is also like an older brother to me.

Taylor and I were sharing a hug, while Chad was grinning waiting for me to hug him.

"Gabster!" he said while giving me one of his big bear hugs. "I missed you, and your little witty comments!"

"Little?" I asked. He laughed. As a group, we all made our way to homeroom.

"This is going to be a great year." Gabriella said out loud, and the gang nodded.

Chad, being Chad, randomly shouts, "HOLLA!"

Yes, Gabriella had it good. This year will be great...or will it be worse?

**Authors Note:**

Yup, there ya' go that's the first chapter of "Stand in the Rain." Yes this is a Troyella story.

I hope that this story will turn out awesome, and that you all enjoy it.

I hope you guys review, it's what makes me want to continue. I won't be picky, but please review =)

If you guys have ANY comments or suggestions just put them in your reviews.

Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Who Knew?

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated at all. It's horrible. I decided to wait a week or so, just to see if I get anymore. I sadly didn't, I was a bit disappointed. I won't give up though. I just hope I don't get picky about the reviews, if I do I'm sorry but it really does motivate the writer to continue!

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, except the plot. Everything goes to Disney, and the characters own themselves.

Stand In The Rain, Chapter 2: Who Knew?

Gabriella stared out the window of ' classroom. It's not that she was bored, or anything, but Gabriella was just plain out thinking. People can do that, right? Let's go see what she's thinking!

Okay, so if I got to Stanford, just like my mom wants me too, I could get a good education…but it won't be for me? But if I go to UCLA I could follow my dreams.

I soon started to drift off to my dreams. I rested my chin, slightly, on the palm of my hand. _",_" called out.

I shook my head, "Yes, ?"

She sighed, "I was asking if you had English class next?" I nodded, "Why do you ask?" I was confused, she wasn't going to follow me there...right? "No reason, just checking. I'm just going to let you know that there is a new teacher that goes to all of you." The class nodded and went on to their 'duties.' While I just stared outside, wondering how ever could I tell my mother I do not want to go Stanford?

I suddenly felt something hit me at the back of my head. I turned slightly to see Sharpay pointing to a neatly folded paper, pink I must add. I slowly picked it up and opened it.

_Heyy Chica. Off thinking about UCLA? Gosh, girl you need to get your pants on and go tell your mom. It's simple, 'Yo mama, I wanna go to UCLA...toodles!' See. Anyways, who do you think the new English teacher is? I hope it's a guy…a hot guy. Yummy. Xoxo, Shar._

I silently giggled and shook my head, that girl is a maniac! I quickly took my pen and neatly replied. I folded the paper quickly and sent it back to her, unnoticed by the Darbus.

Sharpay opened it and began to read:

_Hey to you too Chica. Yes I was thinking about UCLA, and in fact I actually will tell my mother about me going to UCLA. Just not now, maybe soon, whenever the time is right. However I will not, I repeat not, go to my mother and say 'Yo mama,' and 'toodles.' A, I don't want to get _killed. B, that's just weird of me to say that, it's always been your thing: P. Anyways, as for the English teacher...I have no idea, but I do know that I don't care if it's a male or female...as long_ as they are a good teacher. Xoxo, Gabi._

Sharpay giggled loudly, and everyone just looked at her, including . Just in time, the bell rang, saving Sharpay from a lecture from the Darbus. "Smooth Shar, very smooth." I told her once we had gotten out of class. Just as Sharpay was going to reply, Zeke, her loving boyfriend and one of the basketball team's valuable player, slung his arm around Sharpays shoulders. "Sup babe, hey Gabi. How are you?" I smiled, "Im good thanks."

You know, Sharpay and Zeke are so cute together but once they make out you gotta run for your life. This was exactly what I was doing. Rushing inside my English classroom I took a seat and put my bag down. Taylor came in and sat down by me. "Hey Gabs, can't wait to see who the new teacher is. Can you?" I shook my head, "can't wait either, but I really don't care." Taylor nodded in agreement.

Students began to fill the classroom. One by one, but no sign of the teacher. I sighed and relaxed back into my chair. Suddenly, a boy walked in. Wait a second that was him! The guy that was standing in the middle of the road. Wow, so he is in our school. Wait, what...why is he walking to the front of the class? Why is he putting his bag on the d-?

"Welcome everybody, please take your seats." His husky voice filled the room, whatever his name is, ill just call him unknown, since he won't take off his hoddie. He lifted his bag to the ground and went to the board. Delicately, he lifts up the board marker and starts writing on the board. He soon turned around and looked at the class. I gasped, quietly of course. His eyes were just so blue and piercing. He lifted his hands and pulled down the hooddie. Oh my, I couldn't help but stare at the 'Adonis' standing in front of me. I wasn't ashamed...at all, heck Sharpay and Taylor are also staring, and they have boyfriends.

He opened his mouth, and again his husky voice came out. "My name is Troy Bolton; you guys can call me Mr. Bolton, or Mr. or whatever you like." One girl whispered, "Can we call you sexy?" Apparently Mr. Bolton heard it and replied to the girl, "No you may not, but thank you for the compliment." People started laughing, and the girl just blushed and sat up in her chair.

I'd usually not stare and obsess over boys but he is totally gorgeous. I've seen nothing like, this wonder before in my life! He reminded me a little bit of Zac Efron (Authors Note; hmm, wonder why?P) I soon shrugged it off; I had no time for boys or men in my life. I had to focus on my academics.

"Now that you guys know my name, its time I learn yours. My rows I want everyone to tell me their name and favorite color, car, sport, whatever I don't care, you pick." Sharpay was to go first, "Sharpay Evans, my favorite color is sparkly pink." Mr. Bolton nodded, and chuckled a bit. Wow, Sharpay didn't do anything? If any guy laughed about how she liked pink she'd whoop their butts right there…oh no she's mesmerized, he's taken down one of our toughies soldiers! Whoa, whats wrong with me? Focus Gabs, focus!

"Excuse me, are you there?" Oh no, not his husky voice again. I looked at him; oh gosh his eyes are so mesmerizing. For a second there, I thought our eyes locked. Then I soon realized I should probably answer, "Uhm, my name is uh Gabriella Montez. Um, my favorite flower is uh roses?" I asked it more as a question then a statement, I was confused as to why I was telling him that my favorite flower are roses...smooth Gabriella. He smirked and winked at me, or at least I think he did, he nodded and moved on to the next person.

I sighed; this was going to be a difficult day. This guy is making crazy, and I don't even know him! Worst of it, HES MY TEACHER!

**Authors Note:  
**Didn't see that coming? Hehe, yup Troy is the teacher. Ouch! Well there you go; you learned some things about Gabi. Hopefully I'll explain more about her and her past, and Troy and such. Please guys, review! If I don't get at least 4 reviews, I don't think ill update. I don't really want to picky, it's a horrible thing to do, but I think it's pointless for any writer on , to write a story and not have reviews. How do we know it's good? How do we know it's bad, how do we know it should be continued. Please review, it only takes 10 seconds of your time to write your thoughts. A simple 'UPDATE' will be okay...well not okay but still it encourages the writer. Thank you.


	3. Doing Too Much

Doing Too Much: Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I really enjoyed all the reviews that I had gotten. Thank you so much to all the people who took the time to just write a small review. Thank YOU so MUCH! I just have one thing to ask! **Should the chapters be longer? Or are they fine? **Let me know in your reviews, thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all writes belong to Disney and the song title goes to "Superchic[k]."

"So not true!"

"What? It's so true!"

"You're kidding' me Tay! Did you not see anything last class?"

"Uh, yeah I was focusing, unlike Gab here...Gab? GABI! GABRIELLA!" Taylor shouted. Everyone at the outdoor basketball court was looking at Tay and I.

"What?" I asked her, was I zoning out again or something? I was perfectly fine.  
"Oh don't give me that confused face again, you were thinking about someone. Weren't you?" It wasn't that obvious was it?  
I blushed and looked down, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Shar came and sat by me, "Stop giving her a hard time Tay, did you not see him? I mean if Zeke wasn't here I'd be in his room on my k-"

"WOAH THERE SHAR! Don't continue that sentence," I giggled.

I looked at the students passing by; Shar, Tay and I were currently in our free block. We we're gossiping or chatting, whatever you want to call it, while Chad and Zeke we're playing one on one of basketball on the basketball court.

Shar nudged me, "How does it feel to have a crush?" she asked. I giggled, "It's not a crush Shar,"

"Sure, cuz' its love right?" Tay said. I shook my head and told them straight up, "Guys, let it go. He's cute, I will admit that. That's it, that's all I've got to say," Shar and Tay seemed to understand and let it go. We soon, don't know how, moved to the topic of bras.

"Girl, you didn't see it like I did!"

"What are you talking about? I was there with you!"

"No, if you were I'd remember, GENIUS."

I shook my head, will they ever grow up? Gabriella sighed; I'm going to leave these "infants" here and go play some ball with Chad and Zeke.

Oh, that might be something else you didn't know about Gabriella, she loves to play basketball, it's her favorite sport, alongside football (Soccer.)

"Yo Gabster, you and me versus Zeke," Chad said, slinging his arm around my soldiers. Zeke grinned, "You guys are on!" he shouted.

I grinned, this is gonna be fun!

Just as game was about to start, there was a person sitting under a tree, which you couldn't really see since the tree shadowed their face, asked, "Can I play?" Chad shrugged, "sure, uh. What's your name?"

That person soon got up and walked towards the court, "Bolton. Troy Bolton, but you guys can call me Troy, for now."

I gasped, No! I can't play with him; I can't even stand to me in the same room with him without saying stupid!

I know it's corny, but he's just got this weird trance on me with is shaggy brown hair, and his piercing blue eyes, and that husky voice of his. It's just too much! Oh, gosh don't make mention those huge biceps that are begging to be let out of his plaid shirt.

"Wait, a second, you play basketball?" Chad asked. Troy nodded. Chad jumped and ran over to Troy with his ball in his hand.

"It all makes sense now! You're THE Troy Bolton! You won 3 state championships at East High! You were in the NBA for two then resigned for a mysterious reason…what I don't get is why you are here, and teaching English."

Wow, Troy was an NBA star…this guy is amazing...his girlfriend (hope not) is very lucky then.

Troy shrugged, "I always wanted to teach English but-" Chad interrupted him, "but you're only 21 years old! You could do it when you're like, 40!"

HE'S 21 YEARS OLD?! For sure my eyes are bugging out! Where is Shar and Tay when you need them to have your back! I looked to see them walking to the cafeteria, un-aware that was RIGHT here.

"Yeah I know I'm young, I'm actually thinking of teaching for maybe two or three more years then maybe go back to the LA Lakers. But I, wait...um, do you guys mind keep this conversation a secret? I really don't want the public knowing stuff about me." Chad was nodding furiously, and Zeke was just giving Troy a handshake, "no problem, dude, I mean Mr. Bolton" Troy chuckled, it's alright you can call me Troy," he then turned his head to me. Oh snap, what do I do, what do I do? "Gabriella, right?"

Play it cool Gabs, just play it cool. I nodded, "Yup, the one and only." Troy nodded, "Uh, just...you know, please don't tell anyone about this conversation." I nodded, "of course." Wow, I didn't fess up! Troy smiled and took the ball from Chad, "let's play ball!"

That smile! It would cost a million dollars…it was so...sexy. SEXY, I've never said that about any guy before. This guy is really messing with me; I have to focus on my goal.

The question is, could I?

You could do it Gabriella, just do a simple lay-up. One, two, three. YES! Chad ran over and lifted me up, "OH YEAH, WE WON TROY AND ZEKE, BEAT THAT! GO GABSTER!" I was laughing; I didn't even notice Chad putting me down. "It was nothing," I mused.

"Nothing?" Troy asked, "That was definitely not nothing. I've never seen a girl play so well. You've got skills." I blushed, and Chad nudged me. "Are you blushing, Gabster?" he said.

I glared at Chad, "You sure you want to play that card Chad? Do you think Taylor would've appreciated that," Chad soon shut up. While Zeke and Troy were laughing, "Man, you're so whipped Chad!" Zeke said.

Chad just pouted and replied to Zeke,"Oh, yeah? What about Sharpay, huh Zeke?" Now it was just Troy and I laughing, while watching Zeke and Chad fighting with each other. Chad looked at us.

"What about you Bolton," Troy lifted his finger and pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Yeah you, anyone special, in your life," Chad emphasized special.

Troy shook his head, and said, "Not yet." Smiled and looked at me, then looked at the guys. "Thanks for letting me play; I'll make sure to come again soon maybe after tomorrow?"

I was still in shock when he smiled. "I want a re-match from you missy." He grinned while pointing at me, he soon left.

Now would be the perfect time to faint!

**Authors Note: **There you go, the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, and guys I just want to know, **are the chapters long enough? Or should I make them longer?** Please let me know in your reviews! Thank you for reading.


	4. Thank You Daddy

Chapter 4 of Stand In The Rain

**Authors Note:** Yeah, I'm guilty as charged. I'm horrible I know, I haven't posted a chapter in ages! I'm sorry, I truly am. I had been too busy with school work, and with the exams that were coming up. You don't know how many times I tried to do a brainstorm of this chapter, but every time, something came up. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Thank you all for your patience and kind words :]. P.S: I was forced to post this up a.s.a.p, due to nagging of a certain friend.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights belong to Disney and the song title goes to "Superchic[k]."

"Can anyone explain what the term 'history' is?" looked around his classroom, trying to find a student awake to answer his question. He sighed, and picked up his attendance sheet and called out a random name. "Mark, Andrews?"

Mark jumped up. The class laughed, he had been sleeping, and all teachers know it's a lost cause to call him. "Uh, yeah Mr. uh M?" shook his head, "Can you explain what history is?" Mark looked around for one of his basketball jocks to help him out.

He started to stutter so I decided to help him. Raising my hand, 's eyebrows rose, he looked at his attendance sheet and looked back up at me. "Ah, Montez, would you be nice enough to help Mark here?" I giggled, while Mark just slid down his chair and slowly went back to sleep.

"Well," I started, "history is the written evidence of what we select of what is important to us in the past. History and the past are different, the past is not written it is either something such as memory or historical source rather than history is written down by a selection." nodded his head, obviously impressed. "Why do we study history?" He asked.

Gosh, this was simple! I learnt this in freshman year! "We study history to understand the past, present and future. To understand past actions, for knowledge, to understand ones origins, to understand background and etcetera." grinned and clasped his hands together, "Thank you Gabriella." I nodded to him.

I relaxed back into my chair as I listened to my teacher that was until I felt a piece of paper lightly hit the back of my head. I turn around to see Taylor point to the crumbled paper on the ground, 'read it' she mouthed. I slowly picked up the paper and unfolded it quietly. It read:

Hey Gabi! Great answer for the term 'history,' I must say. Anyways, that is not the point. Its Friday today, and Shar and I were thinking we should have a girl sleepover! You in?

P.S: Its at Shar's house.

I thought about it for a second, and nodded to myself. I already finished my homework and all my essays. It wouldn't hurt to have fun. I wrote down my reply and threw it back, discreetly of course, back to Taylor.

She opened it lightly and read it:

Hey Tay-Tay, thanks, we learned it in freshman year, remember? I guess it's been stuck in my head since then! I'm free tonight, and I'd love to come to the sleepover. It will be fun! However, I have to go play some ball with Chad afterschool, can't get over it, your boyfriend wants a re-match! So, I'll be over by six or seven!

I looked behind me, and Taylor nodded and smiled. I returned the smile, and brought my full attention to my teacher.

"Chad?" Gabriella looked inside the indoor-basketball court. He wasn't there, odd. He was always there, and always before Gabriella! Gabriella shrugged and walked inside. She checked if anyone was inside, but there wasn't a sound so she took it as a go.

The petite brunette walked to the stands and put her bag down, and ruffled inside of it to find her shorts and sports shirt. Once she found it, she took off her shoes. As she was taking off her shoes, her eyes wandered around the gym. It brought back blissful memories of her father.

_A little small brunette hair girl ran up to her father in front of their home. "Daddy! You're home!" The father smiled and nodded. He swung his daughter around the yard, "yes I am, Gabi bear!" He set the 7-year old Gabriella on the ground, and took her hand and walked inside of their home. _

"_Daddy, are we going to play basketball today?" She asked looking up to her father, with her loving big chocolate brown eyes. How can a father say no to such a beauty? He nodded and easily lifted her again._

_From far away, you'd see a father and daughter playing a friendly game of basketball. You could see the smile on the father face as he lifts his daughter up to dunk a ball, and the excitement of the daughter._

_Later you'd see a young girl in her father's arms, warm and safe. She looks up and says, "I love you daddy," Right at the moment, Greg Montez felt like the greatest man in the world. He smiled and a tear rolled down on his face. "I love you too my angel, I love you too." _

Gabriella stands up, and swiftly dabs the tear away on her face. She shrugged off the memory, and walked to the ball in the middle of the court. She picks it up, dribbles it for a while. She stands on the free throw line. She takes a deep breath, and throws the ball to the net. _Swoosh_ and it goes in. She smiles, and thinks _'thank you dad.'_

A few minutes later, Gabriella is still throwing some free-throws while she waits for Chad. Then the gym door was whooshed open and person walks into the gym.

"Oh, uh. Sorry, I didn't know anyone would be here? Um…wait. Is that you Gabriella?" Gabriella looked at the person, and she sucked in her breath. It was him, again.

Troy Bolton.

Gabriella felt her knees going weak at his presence. He was wearing a L.A Lakers jersey and shorts. His chestnut hair was sloppy, but yet it looked irresistible. What was really taunting Gabriella was his muscles. Now that they were in the out and open, she just couldn't control herself; it just was too much, they looked like they were going bulge out!

Troy walked over to the court, "Uh," he looks around, "are you waiting for someone?" I nodded, "Chad," I finally let out. He nodded. "Oh okay, then I'll best get going..." Troy puts his duffle bag over his shoulder and slowly walks away. Gabriella shook her head, "Mr. Bolton?" Troy turned around, "Its Troy, but yes?" He smiled, that million dollar smile, _sigh _darn that smile!

"Um, you're welcome to stay, after all the court doesn't belong to me." I fidgeted with the ball, while he stood there debating if he should stay or go. There was a warm feeling inside my stomach wanting him to stay..But of course I shook such feelings, it's nonsense; Silly crushes can wait.

He started walking to the bleachers, "Okay, I'll stay. If that's okay with you?" I nodded, reassuring him. He lifted his foot on the bleacher and started to tie his shoes. "So, you're going to' play a game with Chad today?" he asked.

I stood on the free-throw line, and shot the ball in the net. _Swoosh._ I grinned, "yeah, I've been waiting for him for a while? He told me he wanted a re-match." Troy turned around and chuckled. He went and got a basketball from his bag, "yeah, Chad is really stubborn when it comes to rematches, I noticed that when I played one-on-one with him." He looked up the net, and shot the ball. _Swoosh._

I looked at him, impressed with his skills. _"What? Impressed? Of course, his in the NBA for god's sake! Of course he's got skills!" _Gabriella mentally kicked herself for the stupid thought. There was a silence, so Gabriella decided to break it. "So…how do you get to school without the paparazzi following?" _Oh yeah, great question Gabriella, bring up the man's worst nightmare! _

Troy chuckled, "Well, I used to live in a…uh, mansion, as some say, and then I moved, discreetly to a condo. So they wouldn't notice me. I changed my car, phone; everything. Whenever I go out I just go in disguise. Lets just say in 4 months, the paparazzi haven't found me." He started to do some dribbles, that were pretty cool. "Well its good that you've been able to live your life peacefully," I responded. He looked at me, and just..Stared. I couldn't move, but I knew I had to so I coughed and shot the ball to the net. _Swoosh, _in it goes. "Thanks," he muttered. "Comon' lets play some one on one!" Troy shouted, and rolled his ball to the side line. I grinned, "Finally a challenge! You're on!" and soon the game started.

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella drop to the clean court floor; panting. "I..have..never..played..a…game..like..that..with..a..girl..," Troy said, then noticed how mean it sounded, he coughed. "I mean..-" Gabriella stopped him, "I know..what..you mean..its cool." She looked at him and smiled. Troy returned the smile, and couldn't help but stare into her brown chocolate eyes…_'Knock it off Troy, you're her teacher. Its against the rules..and it is illegal, she's 17 and your 21 for god's sake!'_ Troy smiled and looked up to ceiling.

After a few minutes, both of them got their breathes back, Troy got up and helped Gabriella. "Thank you," Gabriella told him sincerely. Troy then picked up the ball and dribbled it some more, he looked as if he wanted to say something; but he was in deep thought.

Gabriella looked at her watch and noticed it said 4:30. "Crap," she shouted. Troy looked up. Gabriella blushed and apologized. Troy chuckeled and said, "It's cool, what's wrong?" He looked at her with pure concern written across his face, but of course Gabriella just shook the idea. "Its 4:30, I have to go change and take a shower." Troy nodded, and gave Gabriella's ball back to her.

"It was fun, you know today." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded in agreement. She quietly went to her bag and picked up, and was about to walk out of the gym doors. "Wait!" She turned around and looked at Troy who was maybe a little too close to her. She could smell his cologne, and it was so diserable. _Diserable?_ What is wrong with me? "Yes?" I asked. He looked around, obviously still in thought. "Do you want..to..um, play one on one..uh, again. With me? Another time? Whenever you're free ofcourse because I don't want to intru-" I put my finger over his lips, which caused him to stop.

"You're cute when you babble." I said, then noticed what I just said. I immediately blushed, "uh, I'd love to." Troy grinned, and said "Great! I'll see you on Monday? Tuesday? Just let me know, when ever." He grinned again, and waved to me and went to get his ball.

While I just smiled like a goofball and ran out of the gym, really excited about what just happened.

_Wait, what did just happen?_


	5. E! New's Special

E! News: Chapter 4 of Stand In The Rain

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! It was great to write! Just to give you a heads up, 'Troyella,' will not get together as quick as you think! There's going to be a maybe a few more chapters before any signs. However, if you don't like this or like to suggest something or to speed up the chapters, please drop a review, or a Personal Message (PM) and I will get back to you! Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review! Thank you!

**p.s: I've been told that point of view of the story has become more confusing, I tend to shift from narrative, to Troy's point to Gabriella's pov, seeing as the confusion is annoying you guys, I will let you know who's POV, it is during the story. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights belong to Disney and the song title goes to "Superchic[k]."

**Troy's POV:**

"You're late Bolton!" said my agent, Mark. I rushed into his office and set my bag to the ground. "I know, I know! I'm sorry Mark; I was running a bit late at the school." Mark sighed, I walked over to his office chair and took off my hoodie.

"Listen Troy, I called you in to talk about your options..Seeing as you wanted to take a break from the Lakers and all, and that the Lakers have approved however you did sign a contract to come back after two years. I wanted to know are you still holding that contract." I nodded, "I'm positive."

"Good," Mark looked at me and walked back over to his desk. "As you know, the Lakers have accepted you to take the break and have released the statement that you will be taking a hiatus and will be coming back in due time and ready for the next season." Mark shuffled some papers, and brought out a PEOPLE magazine, with the headline that read: "TROY BOLTON; was he fired? Is he taking drugs? What in the world is going on!?" I laughed, but Mark didn't seem to think it was amusing.

"Oh common, Mark! It's just some stupid rumors." I exclaimed. "Nothing to worry about," I added in. Mark shook his head, obviously not agreeing.

"You don't understand, rumors can lead to questions, questions can lead to curiosity, and curiosity can lead to you being exposed!" He threw his hands up in the air to express himself. "Now, what if someone in your school figured out your identity?" I coughed, "Oh no, please, oh please! Tell me you had your wig on at all times at the school?" He asked.

"Well…" I shifted my weight on my other foot, "you see, I think it's pretty useless." Mark slapped the table, "USELESS?" He shouted; and there goes Mark's temper. Let me catch you up, I made a deal with Mark that I will wear a wig to hide my identity, and he will allow me to teach at Beverly Hills.

"Look Mark," I stood up. "I thought about it, and what's the point of living my life and hiding my identity?" I said. Mark shook his head, "I don't understand, you said 'Mark, I want to leave the Lakers, I want to leave the 'fame' behind, I want to be me, I want some down time,' what happened to that?" He asked. It was true, things just got way to crazy for me, the fame was great, the money was great, the career was great; but I wasn't great.

I felt like the whole world was moving all around me, and that I'm not sure who I was, who Troy Bolton was. "You're right Mark, I asked to leave and to have some down time; but you see I want to be Troy Bolton, not some guy under a wig teaching English in some posh school! I want to have a life." Mark sighed and sat on his chair. "Are sure you know what you're doing?" I nodded.

Mark put his head in between his hands and thought for a second then looked back at me. "Fine, but on one circumstance." I grinned, "bring it." Mark stood up, and pulled out a poster. "You have to go to this event, and release a statement about what you're doing and all that jazz." I looked at the poster; it was a charity event in L.A for homeless dogs. I shrugged my shoulders, "sure, it'll be for a good cause!" Mark smiled and shook my hand, "Good, one thing; you're going to need a date."

_I knew there was a catch!_

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Bullshit!" Sharpay yelled out. I shook my head and flipped the card I had just placed on the floor. Sharpay moaned, "Ugh, damn it!" Taylor laughed and piled up all the cards.

"Shar, you should've known that Gabi wouldn't lie about her cards!" Taylor said, while shuffiling the cards. I leaned back into the chair and giggled. "Thank you Tay," I replied.

Shar stuck her tongue at me, "baby," I called out to her. She scoffed and threw her pillow at me. I shrieked, and threw it back.

And that started our pillow fight.

We all fell back onto Shar's gigantic bed, and held our sides from all the giggiling.

"Gosh, I haven't done that since fifth grade!" exclaimed Taylor, and we all nodded in agreement.

After a couple of minutes, we all calmed down and decided to watch some television.

"What time is it Tay?" Shar asked, while stuffing her mouth with popcorn. Tay looked at her watch and said, "8:30," Shar screamed and said, "E! News is about come on! Pass the remote Gabs!" I quickly passed the remote to Shar, not wanting to get into her way. "But, Gossip Girl and 90210 are coming up," Tay said, and I nodded in agreement, except I was more of a 90210 fan rather than Gossip Girl, but I still thought Gossip Girl was amazing.

Shar said, "Boho! Chuck turns gay, Silver is bi-polar, Dixon is weird, Navid's a porno dude, ya-da, ya-da. Seen it all before!" She exclaimed, and Taylor and I scoffed and whacked her with our pillows.

"Ow," Shar screamed, "it hurts to be true." We giggled and watched E! News. Ryan Seacrest comes on the screen, and gives us his dashing smile. "Hello, I'm Ryan Seacrest and this is E! News. Tonight we've got some juicy stories for you!"

Shar grinned and said, "probably something like Taylor Swift punches Kanye West or! Or! Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez hanging out! Eek, Now I'd pay to see that!"

I looked at Shar and wondered, _how much does she know about the celebrity world? If she can remember all that, how come she never passes English or Media class?!_ I sighed, the wonder that is Sharpay Evans.

"Today's news is very special, because we have a picture that will shock you!" Tay laughed and Shar and I looked at her weirdly. "Tay, are you sure Chad is not a negative influence on you?" I asked. Taylor nudged me, "no, he's great. Any who, Ryan said that last week about Gerald Butler's used to be six pack."

Shar stood up immediately, "Even though he's used to be six pack was gone, its back! And my my it is yummy!" I shook my head, and giggled. "Is that all you think about Shar?"

Shar sat back down, "pretty much." We all laughed, and listened to Ryan Seacrest.

"and here is the shocking picture you have been waiting to see! The Troy Bolton has finally been seen, and above all places..he's in a gym, no surprise there, but he was at the Beverly Hills gym, with…a female." The picture comes up on the screen, and on it you can see The Troy Bolton on the floor looking at the female, and I gasped. It was me!

They blurred my face, thank god.

"Oh my gosh! Who's the chick?" Shar asked, Taylor shrugged while I watched the screen.

"From our sources, this mystery woman is from the school," Ryan said. The picture zooms in, and Ryan says, "would you like to see the mystery woman?" I jumped, and looked for the remote.

"Gabriella, what the hell are you doing?" Taylor asked, as she watched me run around the room.

"Uh, I saw a bug?" I stupidly said, but right there Sharpay screamed. "ITS YOU!?"

And at the perfect moment my phone started to ring.

The picture on the screen is more zoomed in than ever before, and on it you can see the star studded Troy Bolton; and me.

My phone started to ring, I picked it up and answered the unknown phone call.

"We've got a problem."

_This day just got slightly spectacular._


End file.
